Mobile phones are a very convenient way to stay connected. Generally, the phone is lightweight and compact for easy handling, talking, storage, etc. However, to achieve the desired portability, especially to minimize size, weight, and profile, mobile phones have become extremely fragile. Therefore, it would be desirable for a mobile phone that can maintain a compact and lightweight configuration for ergonomic handling, while providing a more durable and ruggedized device.